


We Were Singin'

by Elf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Contains Deathly Hallows Spoilers! A familiar songs takes on new meaning for fans of a certain OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Singin'

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!!
> 
> A/N: This is a song parody based on American Pie by Don McLean but set to the subject of Harry Potter which is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me. (if it was owned by me I wouldn't have to be writing this, now would I?) It was inspired by Kerrymdb's subject line to a journal post and I ended up writing out a long version. The OTP that is discussed is Snape/Tonks which has been one of my favorites ever since reading OotP.

A long, long time ago  
I can still remember when  
I first opened up the book.  
And I knew from that first page  
That fanfic would follow and set the stage  
And we created first loves from a look

But the release date has come and gone  
And with it so our ships have moved on  
So many among the dead  
Too many to hold in our heads  
I can remember that I cried  
When I read about how Severus died  
And something inside us broke and sighed  
The day our OTP died…

And we were singin'

Bye, bye, our OTP pride  
One we nurtured through 3 books  
Now we're all hollow inside  
So you took our Tonks and Snape  
And let them both die  
Sayin' I'll push your OTP to the side  
You've got to learn to say goodbye…

Did you read the final book  
And can you believe that one last look  
At Harry's eyes that our Sevvie took  
Oh, and thanks to a snake our Professor died  
Not a noble death, more a blow to the pride  
And still without a word to Tonks and we cried.

And while our dear Snape risked his life  
That damn Lupin made Tonks his wife  
Our ships all crashed and burned  
But soon we were to learn  
That they soon were expecting a kid  
My fanfic files all ran and hid  
Can you guess just what I did  
The day our OTP died?

I was singin'…

Bye, bye, our OTP pride  
One we nurtured through 3 books  
Now we're all hollow inside  
So you took our Tonks and Snape  
And let them both die  
Sayin' I'll push your OTP to the side  
You've got to learn to say goodbye…

We finally learned what we all wanted  
That Snape was loyal with a past that was haunted  
By Lily's eyes and the child of his enemy  
We saw his life flash before our eyes  
He was always reaching and never got the prize  
Then she died leaving him to grieve his mistake

So why didn't he and Tonks pair off instead?  
They'd have made a cute couple and steamy in bed  
Most of us explored that ship  
Into perversion we happily dipped  
But still Rowling had the final word  
And she wanted to see us all perturbed  
When we read that last book and learned  
The day our OTP died…

We all were singin'…

Bye, bye, our OTP pride  
One we nurtured through 3 books  
Now we're all hollow inside  
So you took our Tonks and Snape  
And let them both die  
Sayin' I'll push your OTP to the side  
You've got to learn to say goodbye…

We've recovered from that initial shock  
Now we're wishing we could turn back the clock  
To the days when Snape and Tonks were still alive  
We'll find a way to resurrect them  
To die? We simply cannot let them  
But we'll have to make sure Lupin doesn't survive

And in the end so many died  
Not just our faves but so many we cried  
So many other ships are now sunk  
And all our theories are debunked  
And the OTP we admired most  
Might have to be written and bring them back as ghosts  
But if nothing else we'll pretend they're not toast  
On the day our OTP died…

And we were singin'…

Bye, bye, our OTP pride  
One we nurtured through 3 books  
Now we're all hollow inside  
So you took our Tonks and Snape  
And let them both die  
Sayin' I'll push your OTP to the side  
You've got to learn to say goodbye…


End file.
